Stupid Sentimental Feelings
by ChaosGarden
Summary: KyoxAkira YAOI/SMUT. Who knew that the boy Kyo picked up would cause this much trouble for him? But it's not all bad... hopefully something good will come out of it all in the end.


**Stupid Sentimental Feelings**

**Pairing: KyoxAkira**

**Rating: M**

**YAOI. Duh. Don't like, then leave. Maybe some slight ooc here and there?**

**Blood… lots of blood and body parts flying… lol**

**Spoilers.**

**My version of how everything will happen so please don't hate on the ending. Lol.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Wars and battles were but a mere passing in the daily lives of the Four Emperors. They fiddled with the strings of life the nameless soldiers they fought just for amusement. Claiming lives and carving the name of the Four Emperors into the history books, Kyo's passion for bloodshed was never sedated. The others followed him like moths to a flame; his addiction rubbing off on each individual gradually till they too grave for the adrenaline rush in a battle. The world was their playground.

Demon Eyes Kyo, the name bestowed upon him by many and feared by all, stood up from the gruesome circle of slain soldiers and glanced around the now silenced battleground. Bodies were strewn haphazardly in every direction he looked. It was a beautiful, disgusting display of human art. The crows already diving in to claim meals as the armor from mere foot soldiers lay spliced in half, revealing precious flesh carved with precision, some singed with fire, others lay torn in half or sucked dry of life.

Akari stood near Bontenmaru, sneakily trying to get the large man to spill a dark secret in order for her (or him), to heal his wounds. Hotaru just stood there idly, glancing up at the clouds, blood dripping from his sword as well as some small cuts on his body.

And lastly, Kyo's eyes landed on one of their newest recruits, Akira. The boy was gazing around at the soldiers crumpled in heaps, mouths hanging open with shock; silent screams that would forever haunt the battlefield…

It was here that Kyo tired to figure out what was going through the boy's mind; was he possibly regretting his decision in joining him? It was an odd thing for Kyo to ponder, but never the less, that thought ran through his head. Why should he care for some brat he found defending himself with a mere dagger? All the others that begged for their petty lives, Kyo had slain without a moments hesitation… but the look in Akira's eyes spoke volumes of determination to survive. The child begged not for his life.

Yet here the boy was, standing defiantly amidst the other warriors Kyo had gathered.

_Stupid sentimentalization…_Kyo glared at these thoughts and feelings. He didn't need to worry for some kid.

The warm fall breezes quickly shifted to gusts of freezing cold as winter rolled in on heavy, snow gray clouds. Daylight shortened, allowing the dark nights to freeze the land with its icy chill. Forests lay barren as trees were mere skeletons of their former selves.

Kyo was clad in a heavy, grey kimono with a black obi as he walked down the hallway towards his room. There was only so much of Akari he could handle when she began babbling on about marrying him. He needed a drink...

He walked past Akira's room, not thinking much of the kid, but then a windy coolness danced across the floor, making Demon Eyes Kyo halt and back track.

"Akira…" He opened the door to Akira's room and was going to tell him to shut the balcony windows from the cold only to have his thoughts once again stop. The youngest out of the group was wearing a white and blue kimono that had swirling dark blue designs etched around the edges.

Akira stood outside on his balcony, gazing out into the distance as the winter wind blew; snow began lightly falling, decorating the brown wood with speckles of white. His golden, shoulder length hair made a bright contrast with the blandness of the outside world, causing Kyo to simply stare.

And Kyo hated it. He despised himself for thinking of the boy's hair as beautiful…

"Oh, Kyo, I didn't even hear you come in. Sorry I just get so… spacey sometimes I guess during this time of the year. It's just… something about the snow and ice that I find fascinating." Akira turned and gave a small sigh, a white cloud appearing before his lips and dispersing into the air.

"I didn't ask for an explanation." Kyo's voice was mimicking the icicles that hung from the rooftop.

Akira gave a small grunt. "And I didn't ask for you to come into my room."

_Brat_. "…" Kyo's red eyes glared back.

"Whatever." The boy turned his back to Kyo and resumed staring outside.

Kyo wanted the boy's attention back on him for some reason. When Akira turned, Kyo felt the odd warmth that terroristicly invaded his body flee from him. So, Kyo did something so very un-Kyo like and joined Akira in staring outside.

"Thought you didn't like the cold." Akira jabbed Kyo in the side with his elbow playfully.

"Hn."

Though Kyo hated to admit it, he rather enjoyed watching his young disciple grow. Those big blue eyes Akira once had a few years ago gave way for focused determination that yearned for battle and the taste of victory.

At age eighteen, Akira was extremely fast and agile with his two swords; weaving between soldiers, slicing them accurately and causing swift defeat, Akira's power was evolving into an unstoppable force.

Kyo grinned devilishly as he watched the teen clear paths of yelling bodies, watching them collapse one right after the other.

Four hours passed and the soldiers the Four Emperors were fighting finally began to seem like they were relenting. However, with the peons killed early on, only the strongest of the warriors were left.

Hotaru unleashed his fires of hell across the battlefield, scorching the hundreds of soldiers running towards him from all angles, listening to their death cries as his flames marred and scalded their bodies into nothingness. Panting heavily, the fire wielder gave a grunt of pain as he felt an arrow land in his upper right shoulder.

_How the hell did I miss one? That's the last time I take one of Akari's supposed enhancer pills… Damn woman is trying to cheat!_He ripped the wooden stick from its meaty confinements and dashed towards the lone archer, cutting off his arms and watching the man fall to the ground crying out in pain. As he leaped into the air, he took this moment to see how many of the enemy still stood. _A good 1500 left…_

"You all shall perish!" Hotaru was getting tired of these stupid soldiers… irked at them just throwing themselves at the Four knowing that they will die. But… alas, he didn't want to loose to Akari again so he took a deep breath and unleashed hell once more.

Bon roared with energy as he bulldozed through the wimpy soldiers with his inhuman strength. _This_was a battle that separated the strong from the weak and Bon's unlimited strength seemed to know no bounds as he crashed skulls together and tore apart armor with this bare hands. His cuts and wounds were bleeding and stung from the dirt and grime that was mixed in them. He was getting tired of the messily soldiers that were coming at him… He wanted a good long bath and some sake for crying out loud!

"Simpletons! You think the Great Date Masamune will fall to the likes of you?" Another animalistic bellow escaped from Bon's mouth as he pummeled his way through the hordes of attacking men. Their blunted weapons didn't pierce Bon's iron muscle, letting him take advantage of their shock and ending their lives swiftly.

Akari groaned in disgust and tiredness as she saw the soldiers surround her with greedy eyes. Oh how she just yearned for her plush bed…

"Lookie here men… we have a mere woman to battle us! What god is toying with us?"

An arrow was shot that grazed Akari's face, making a small driblet of blood race down her white cheek. Red raced across her vision.

"I don't have time for your frivolous dribble!" Akari took off her glove and the gorgons eyes opened, solidifying the soldiers around her.

Kyo laughed haughtily as he used his michizure, sending the bodies of the multitude of soldiers flying every which direction in chunks. Sweat rolled down Kyo's back and forehead as he whipped around and cut the commander of this unit in half, sending blood spraying into the air.

"Weak." Kyo's assassin's gaze went towards Akira, making sure the youngest was fairing well. Akira felt someone looking at him and turned to the direction of Kyo, giving the elder a smirk before he darted off into the fray again.

Kyo grinned but then faltered as he caught site of a deep gash adorning his pupils side… He should go over there an- "DIE DEMON!"

The red haired warrior barely missed the heavy cleaver that was aimed for his head. He ducked and swiveled backwards, cutting off one of the man's arms in the process. The man roared in pain as he watched his left arm fall to the blood splattered earth. "You evil abomination! I'll destroy you!"

The armored man attacked Kyo once again, swinging the large blade with his right arm with dept accuracy. Another soldier caught Kyo from behind and sliced his right arm, making him hiss in pain and loss of concentration. The one armed fighter used this moment to bring down his sword against Kyo's open chest, slicing it from his right shoulder to his left side.

Kyo screamed and fell backwards, disoriented from the blow. As he turned around, he saw the same man dive towards him with his sword, aiming for Kyo's head. Kyo's crimson eyes widened in shock as he watched the man be encased in ice and shatter.

"You're getting sloppy Kyo!" Akira panted, clutching his wounded side, as his ice control drained energy from his already weakening body. He had no idea that using that power would drain so much!

Kyo was shocked that Akira had learned this new technique. He was about to spit back a nasty comment until he saw a blade pierce through Akira's chest, making the boy's eyes widen in shock. Blood erupted from his mouth as he gasped in pain when the blade retracted with a wet yank.

"K-Kyo…" The boy fell to the ground heavily. Breathing frantically and gritting his teeth in pain.

"I am Wabisuke Matsumoto and I am here to claim your life Dem-" Wabisuke didn't finish his sentence before his head was lopped off his shoulders by Kyo's blade.

Kyo fell to the ground near Akira and picked the gasping boy up, feeling blood ooze around his fingers and run down his arms. "Akira!"

"Ngh… Sorry…" Akira coughed up blood as his eyes began fading.

"AKARI!" Kyo screamed at his companion to come aide Akira.

"Stupid kid, why'd you do that?" Kyo, never one to show emotion, was displaying it wonderfully like a prized work of art.

Akira's head fell to the side as pain raced from the wounds, making him groan. "Because you… gave me a second chance…"

The golden haired boy's breathing was slowing down, making Kyo scream for Akari to hurry. He didn't want Akira to die. Akari finally arrived, already chanting healing spells, trying to close the wound in Akira's chest. The enemy was defeated, sending Bon and Hotaru towards the others.

Kyo stood and walked away from the scene, leaving Akira's life in the hands of his most skillful shaman.

"Come on Akira… you have to tell me your darkest secret so I can heal you! Come on kid…" Akari tired to get the dying boy's attention; pulling him back from darkness's embrace.

A slight gurgle was heard, making Akari lean down to Akira's mouth. She gasped and gave a smile. "That was a good secret."

xxxxxxx

"You like him."

"Leave me alone."

"You do like him."

"…"

"I knew you did."

"…"

"Just admit I'm right."

"You're not."

"I am."

"Leave me alone."

"You like him."

"You're annoying."

"I am."

"Hotaru…"

"Kyo…"

Kyo rolled his eyes and picked up his sake, downing the drink. Ever since that battle, Hotaru not once, not _once,_halted his insane conclusion that Kyo liked Akira; and every single day Kyo was reminded. Hotaru saw how pouty Kyo was when little Akira was bed ridden for three days as his body recuperated and he made it his mission to make Kyo admit that he liked Akira.

Besides, it was fun annoying Kyo and it made time pass faster. Hey it beat arguing with Bon who just ended up breaking tables or throwing sake cups at him which made Akari angry and an angry Akari was not good for anyone.

So here the fire wielder was, sitting cross legged in front of Kyo, making him agitated. "There's no use hiding Kyo. It's really obvious."

"There is nothing obvious about anything." Kyo took another sip from his sake.

Hotaru stared silently for a moment longer. "You never talk this much. That means that I'm right."

"It means nothing Hotaru."

"Oh it means something alright."

"Leave."

"Nah." Hotaru leaned back onto the floor and stretched his arms.

Ten minutes pass by in pleasing silence before the door to Kyo's room opened, revealing Akira. "Hey guys."

"Kyo likes you." Hotaru said nonchalantly as he continued dozing lazily on the floor. If he were to sit up and look at Kyo, poor Hotaru would be back down on the floor dead.

Akira stopped walking towards the pair, eyes wide, wondering just where the hell _that_came from.

"I'm going out. Later." And Hotaru was gone just like that. A small vein on Kyo's temple twitched in annoyance.

"Kyo…?" Akira still had not moved from his frozen spot.

"…" Silence was Kyo's natural defense against inquisitions.

"Is it true?" The younger male slowly walked towards the other room occupant.

"No." Hearing that come out of his own mouth made Kyo's heart twist weirdly as if it were rebelling against him.

"Oh… We all know how loopy Hotaru can be at times eh?" Akira, though Kyo did not look up, seemed saddened by this revelation.

xxxxxxx

Years passed by and the disbandment of the Four Emperors became well known due to Kyo's leaving, wanting to become the world's strongest samurai. Of all the members, Akira seemed to be the most torn up. This was his family. This was his home.

"You can't leave!" Akria screamed out as Kyo walked away.

"Kyo!"

xxxxxxx

He saw her walking next to him, smiling brightly and pulling his sleeve towards the inn. She was a beautiful girl- that was no lie; long, blonde hair that was tied in the back, short, pink kimono and nice legs. Kyo didn't seem too charmed by her spunk though.

Later on that day, he met Kyo after years of his departure. The look on Kyo's face was simply priceless when he saw Akira. The power radiating off his once pupil sent waves of adrenaline through Kyo's body.

"Akira!"

"Kyo I have joined with Nobunaga to claim your body." Akira smiled sinisterly as he watched Kyo's face morph into complete shock.

_That's right Kyo. Hate me. Feel what I felt when you betrayed us. Betrayed me._

Nobunaga's warriors left, leaving Kyo and Yuya remaining in the room.

_Akira… what are you doing?_Kyo began remembering the past times of Akira's smiling face along with his other companions. Though he hates to admit it, the friendship created between them all made him happy.

"Kyo? You ok?" Yuya's soft voice broke him out of his memories. She looked towards the place where Akira was once standing and glanced back at Kyo who looked longingly outside from where they departed.

xxxxxxx

Later down the path, Akira joined with Kyo's cohort in defeating the powerful Mibu Clan. Kyo watched in suppressed awe as he witnessed Akira's new power unleashed upon one of the Mibu Gates.

"Hyoken Seiso!" A mountain of ice forms around Akira and Saisei, ensnaring the woman.

The battle raged on until the ice shattered, revealing a kneeling Akira and a victorious Saisei. Kyo wanted to save him, the urge to protect Akira was eating away at his heart but something told him not to interfere.

Akira managed to defeat her and the party moved on to the inner sanctums of the Mibu Clan. Not once did Kyo's eyes leave Akira as he walked a head of the group.

The defeat of the Mibu Clan was a long, drawn out battle. After the fighting ceased, each warrior went their separate ways. Kyo, Kyoshiro, Okuni, Yuya, Akira, Hotaru, Shinrei and Benitora went towards the nearest town and stayed at an inn. Tora and Yuya bickered the night away as the sake made them drunk off good vibes. Kyo actually smirked as he watched Yuya tie up Benitora and waver her gun around his head laughing like a crazed woman. Okuni was laughing loudly at the drunk Kyoshiro who decided that he was a panda with an Australian accent. Hotaru and Shinrei were doing _something_in the corner that made Kyo roll his eyes and his fire friend's lusty nature.

The sound of a door closing caught Kyo's attention. Akira was missing from the joyful room.

Kyo arose from his seated position from the window and followed Akira's trail to the balcony overlooking the small pond out back. The moon hung low as the crickets sung.

"Akira…" Kyo walked towards the other.

"Kyo…" Akira didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk.

"I…" What was he going to say? That he regretted saying no all those years ago? That he missed having Akira by his side?

"Don't even bother." Akira turned his head away from gazing at the moonlit pond and began walking away.

Kyo reached out and grabbed Akira's pale hand, pulled him back and sealed together their lips. The double sword wielder froze as he felt Kyo's tongue trace his lips, hands holding his body closer to the elder's. How many years has Akira thought of this? Far too long and he's rather impatient.

Akira melted into the kiss, pulling on Kyo's kimono, making them walk back into the dark bedroom. Kyo gripped the sides of Akira's face, reveling in the smooth skin that greeted his calloused fingertips. He moved his hands downwards, sneaking his hands under Akira's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders, letting the fabric collect around his sides.

By no means was Akira girly. His body was toned and scarred with many years of battles, won and lost. Akira moaned and nibbled on Kyo's strong neck as he felt the man dip his hand under his sash, gripping his awakening erection firmly. Kyo licked along the shorter male's shoulder and neck junction, suckling on the pale flesh, reveling in the moans and whimpers making their way out of Akira's mouth.

The elder slowly brought them down onto the bed as Akira undid the sash around Kyo's waist, and gasping as he felt his way down the hardened body towards the heated prize. Kyo groaned as he felt Akira's fingers brush against the head of his cock, toying with it.

"Ngh… Akira…" Kyo bit down onto the other's shoulder, causing Akira to yelp and arch into the feeling. A love bite marked his skin after Kyo's tongue lapped up the tender area.

Akira flipped their positions, smirking as he sensed Kyo's sudden shock of domination loss. Oh he was enjoying this… "My turn to play."

The golden haired boy fiercely connected his lips with Kyo's, dragging his hands through Kyo's black hair and then down his sides. The muscles rippled with each touch, making Kyo moan into Akira's mouth and buck his hips slightly.

"You're impatient." Akira kissed his way along Kyo's jaw.

"I finally… get to have you…" Kyo's eyes were glazed over in wanton lust.

"Stupid bastard, you should've said yes." The kisses began trailing across Kyo's broad chest, catching a nipple and sucking it, making the other hitch his breath.

"I…" Kyo groaned as the younger grasped his cock and tugged it.

"You what?"

"I want you." Kyo leaned up and captured Akira's lips with his own, snaking his tongue inside the boy's hot mouth. Domination. Kyo needed to claim domination.

He pulled himself up and yanked Akira closer to his body, pulling off the offending material that stopped Kyo from reaching his long awaited prize. Growling, Kyo pushed the other down and pulled up Akira's milky white legs over his shoulders, gaining perfect access to the meal before him.

"K-Kyo!" Akira panted as his face blushed furiously at his vulnerable position.

"Too long…I've waited too long for this Akira." Kyo licked his lips and took all of Akira's leaking erection into his mouth. The boy moaned loudly, rolling his head from side to side, trying to gain some resemblance of composure and to not let desire consume him.

Kyo knew Akira too well. He knew that Akira was trying to keep himself composed and to not let Kyo break him. Kyo would not have that.

The black haired male sucked hard on the tip of Akira's cock and played with the slit while his other hand toyed with the entrance to Akira's hot body.

"Ngh! Kyo!" Akira writhed beautifully on the bed from Kyo's touches.

Kyo relinquished Akira's cock with a pop and snaked his tongue down towards the other's hole, piercing through the tight ring of muscle. Akira grasped onto Kyo's thigh and raked his nails across it, creating red trails, making Kyo moan, which sent vibrations up Akira's body as he squirmed from sensation overload.

"Kyo… ha… may I?" Akira's chest was heaving up and down.

"May you what Akira?" To be honest, Kyo had not the slightest clue as to what Akira was implying.

Akira moved and got between Kyo's legs, head bending down towards Kyo's aching erection. As soon as the younger's moist lips connected with Kyo's throbbing member, Kyo threw his head back and moaned loudly, grasping Akira's golden blond hair. The younger bobbed his head up and down, tongued weaving from side to side, as he hummed, sending bolts of pleasure up and down Kyo's body.

Kyo's mouth was gaping like a fish as he felt Akira's mouth work wonders on his cock, lathering it up well. "Akira… I'm…"

Akira released Kyo's member and sat up, licking his lips deviously. "You taste good Kyo."

Oh that did it. Kyo growled and pushed Akira back onto the bed and spread his legs wide, making the other gasp as he felt himself completely exposed to the elder. Positioning himself at the Akira's entrance, Kyo slipped the head of his cock inside, making the boy cry out in pain.

"AHH!…god! It hurts!" Akira covered his face with his arms, trying not to cry as he felt his insides being stretched. If this was just Kyo's tip… then the whole thing will surely hurt terribly!

Kyo leaned in and kissed Akira's belly. "Shh… You want me to stop?"

"No! No… Ngh… continue." Akira hurt really bad… but he didn't want Kyo to stop, not when it too the damn man _this_ long to finally act on his feelings!

Akira's scream was silenced by Kyo's mouth covering his own as Kyo thrust fully into Akira's tight heat. Tears escaped from forever closed eyes as the blond wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck and arched his body, causing his own cock to rub against their stomachs.

The black haired male tired not to thrust ruthlessly into the welcoming heat. He was concentrating so hard on not doing so that he failed to hear Akira order him to move. The initial pain gave way to crushing pleasure and Akira began moving his own body up and down on Kyo's impaling cock since the other was not listening.

"Kyo god dammit move!"

Not one to miss the OK, Kyo pulled out and thrust back into the body beneath him, causing Akira to arch once again in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit. Kyo aimed again and again at the spot that made Akira go crazy. He finally got Akira to loose his concentration and give into satisfying, desirable, pleasure.

"H-Harder!"

"Ngh… Akira… So tight…" Sweat was beading down Kyo's forehead as he continued to thrust into Akira. The younger boy wrapped his legs around Kyo's middle, driving the man deeper inside. Kyo reached between their bodies and grasped Akira's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, making the other moan louder. The sounds coming from Akira drove Kyo crazy. He loved listening to Akira's mewls and cries, knowing that it was he, Demon Eyes Kyo, who was doing this to the ice wielder's body.

"Ahhh… KYO!" Akira arched beautifully as he felt his orgasm rip through his body sending wave after wave of agonizing pleasure everywhere.

A few more thrusts into the impossibly tight walls and Kyo came deep within Akira with a moan. He captured Akira's lips in a searing kiss, reveling in post orgasmic bliss.

Kyo pulled out from Akira who gave a slight hiss at the discomfort; semen leaked from Akira's abused hole. "You ok Akira?"

"Mnh… you're showing concern… now I'm a bit worried." Akira grinned and placed his head on Kyo's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Well… I care for you so…" Ok, Kyo was not good with being all lovey dovey, he admits it. This was extremely awkward.

Akira sighed and placed a tender kiss on Kyo's lips. "I understand."

A few more minutes passed by as Akira's breathing evened out. Kyo pulled a blanket across their forms and secured Akira's slender, but muscular, body tight against him.

Kissing the top of the blond warriors head, Kyo whispered out, "I love you."

xxxxxxx

"Well aren't you sweet Kyo."

"Shut up."

"It wasn't _that_hard was it?"

"Leave me alone."

"I know I'm right."

"You're not."

"I think that was the most I've heard you scream and moan in one hour Kyo."

"Stop it."

"I _told_you, you liked him."

"…"

"Admit it."

"…"

"Yeah I was right all those years ago."

"…"

"I was right Shinrei!" Hotaru called out to his brother before turning back around to face Kyo once again. "Kyo, you and Akira fu-" Akira threw a pillow across the room which smacked Hotaru right in the face.

"Shut up Hotaru!"

The damn bastard was listening to them the whole fucking time!

**

* * *

The End**

**Wow I think I'm really liking this fandom! Lol**

**Please tell me what ya'll think of it!**

**REVIEWWWWW**

**~ChaosGarden**


End file.
